


A mall walk

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dogs, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Italy is shopping at the mall one day when he bumps into Germanys Second Party (2p) the two have a good time hanging out, italy blissfully unaware of Lutz's little crush untill they reach the pet store, an overall fluffy story.
Relationships: Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	A mall walk

Explanation to what a Second Party is, it's a 2p but I headcanon the 2ps try to keep the peace in war times and go by human names even when talking with other nations to avoid confusion. while the 1ps or First Parties are the canon characters  
_____

Italy, the Northern part was at the mall doing some shopping. Seborga and Romano asked him to pick up some skinny jeans and leather gloves at Hot Topic but for them but he declined, saying "If you two want to go emo keep me out of it, and Roma I know you cant squeeze into a size 12". And that went over like trying to put a bull into a little girls birthday party. 

So he was alone, he hated being alone but something about being alone with a bunch of strangers at the mall made him not panick. He had bags in his hands carrying everything from purses for Belgium and Hungary, to sweets for his nephew Moldova and all of Seborgas little micronation friends.

He decided to go to the food court to get something to eat like Chili dogs, do they have chili dogs in Italy? The Admin doesn't know, but shes going to write it anyways. Italy waited in line patiently for his chili dog. 

About an hour earlier at Luciano's house 

"Go get these things for me" Luciano tossed a list in the shape of a paper airplane at Lutz. Lutz looked up from his stunning lego castle he'd been working on "I'm sorry what-" the plane smacked him right in the face "Ow that hurt!" He said, it didnt hurt his outer self, but his feelings were bruised. "Yeah yeah whatever pussy, just go get them alright? I dont want to shop today" The second party of northern Italy laid his head on the table. Lutz raised an eyebrow "You realise we dont do much work. We just keep peace in war time while the first parties do that for us-" Luciano tossed a pencil at Lutz's head "Shut up and leave!" He snapped. 

Lutz quickly grabbed Luciano's credit card and off he went. Into the car and down the street and over the rainbow. He pulled into the mall parking lot after he let someone else take his spot about three times. He pulled out the list and frowned "His bank is going to be really mad about- doesnt he already have two pair of gucci flip flops?! Why does he need another?" He murmured getting out of the car and pocketing the list. He was just going to have a good day by himself and maybe get some lunch on Lucianos credit card. 

He walked into the store and immediately went to the toy store, he looked around for about half an hour, picking out Lego sets hed ask for for christmas and such. Spotting a cute one with a dog on it he thought about italy, the first party Italy. 

He found him cute, charming, and one hell of a good flirt with women and men alike. The things he wanted to do to him... Like draw on his face as he slept >:3 or learn how to make cheesecake and build a pillow fort!. What? Ya think this jack wagon is dirty minded?. 

He quickly snapped back to reality as a child crashed into him and started crying loudly. He was horrible with kids so he hurried away and went to get Luciano his Gucci flip flops and Prada socks. Using the staircase of course, sure it burned since the high end fashion store was on the very top floor on the other suddenly of the building near the food court, but it was good exercise. 

Going inside he was quickly asked why he was here by a manager, he wasnt dressed very well, a tank top and some walmart jeans. "I'm buying socks and sandals for my friend" he smiled. The manager rolled his eyes and let him in. Lutz didn't like the feeling this place gave him, everyone looked really expensive. He brought the items to the front, played and left. He decided to get something at the food court, a hot dog perhaps?. 

He ended up getting a brot wurst and smothered the thing in horse radish before looking for a place to sit. All the tables were full already so he started looking for people alone at a table, making people uncomfortable was his specialty!. 

While on his search he stumbled across a table with a person who had a familiar curl on the top of his head. One of the Italy's?. He walked over and sat down with his lunch "Hi Italy!" He smiled. Italy sputtered and looked up from his meal "Who the heck- oh" he calmed down and smiled "Hi Lutz! What are you doing here?" He asked, inviting the other to stay. 

Lutz groaned "Luci made me come buy him expensive shoes, he already HAS expensive flip flops!" He complained. Italy snickered "That is his style, him, Flavio and Romano all have their taste, and they like the taste of expensive things" he agreed. 

The two chatted fof a long while after their lunches were long gone. About random stuff, planes, video games, complaining about siblings and co workers, how the sly was to bright that day, and every other topic under the sun. Lutz shuffled in his chair "Hey Italy, I was wondering if..." he couldnt ask that question! Italy thought he was bro! Not bae!. Italy tilted his head "Yes Lutz?" He asked. Lutz panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind "uh pet shop?". 

Italy was, c o n f u s e d "What?" He asked. Lutz straightened his. Composure and thought up something "Would you like to cone to the pet store with me?" He asked. Italy was still confused but agreed "Okay? I guess I can go with you, lead the way!" His ditzy smile reappeared in his face.   
________

They took their time, poking into many other shops on the way. "Dont you think this would suit Moldova?" Italy held up a pair of shorts. Lutz looked over "Sorry I'm not around kids much, they are sticky, and rude, and crush your dreams" he put it. He shivered remembering how mean Olivers little Sea Turd was, he destroyed his house of cards!. Italy rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me? Children are wonderful! Sometimes I gef Romano to take over my job so I can go play with Seborga" he admitted. Lutz snickered "You said Romano and work in the same sentence". Italy giggled "Okay I don't have that much work to be done so he doesn't mind doing it" Italy waved his hand and went to check out the shorts. 

Next they poked into a forever 21 "What do you think Julia would like?" Lutz asked "I'm not good at shopping for ladies, but her birthday is in a few days,I'd feel bad if I didn't get her anything" Lutz admitted to Italy who was grabbing a shirt that said "Press B to be dominated" on it for Hungary's birthday gift. "Well, Julia's personality is the polar opposite of Hungarys right?, come I think I know something" Italy checked out the shirt and lead Lutz down the gallery of shops. 

Strange shops lined the walls, from places that only sold pretzels, to massage places to cat cafe's you name it there us a store for it. "Here we are!" Italy smiled and grabbed Lutz's hand, making the other blush slightly "YEs?" Lutz asked, his voice cracking. Italy snickered "This is where I get gifts for France, he loves it". Italy tugged Lutz inside the store. The walls, floor, carpet, everything was a shade of pink or white. 

"Jeez its blinding in here" Litz commented. Italy nodded "Mhm, it smells nice though, I think shed like some candles?" Italy offered. Lutz shrugged "She does like fluffy things" the two looked around the store till finally agreeing on a fluffy soft hoodie with a picture of a cat on the front.

Lutz put it on Luciano's credit card, he knew Luciano would make him go buy her a gift of he didn't so it would be a gift from the both of them. The two exited the store and started charttering about how life was, Seborga had gotten a cat how cute!. Lutz bragged about how his lego castle was already three feet high. He needed more grey blocks but the red ones would have to work untill his order came in. 

They walked into the pet store and Litz instantly froze. Italy noticed the lack of speech and looked at him "Lutz? Is something wrong?" Italy asked. Lutz stared at a pen full of little yappy puppies that looked like Labs and yorkies "I dont want to be here anymore". Italy followed his gaze over to the dog pen and almost laughed "Oh right I forgot, you dont really like dogs all that much do you?" He got an idea and held Lutz's hand "Come on, let's go pet them!" He smiled. 

Lutz shook his head profusely "No, no no no, I'm not petting them, I'm not touching them!" He told Italy. Italy snickered "come on, that little girl is petting them, you're a big though guy afraid of a little puppy?" He tugged at him. Lutz glared at him "I am not scared of the puppies" he croaked in a cowardly manner. Italy shrugged "I guess I'll be the brave one and go put the puppies" he let go of Lutz hand and strolled over, getting on his knees he started to pet them and play with them. 

Lutz sucked up his cowardness and slowly walked over, sitting next to Italy who had a yellow lab puppy in his lap. "Isnt she just the cutest thing ever Lutz?" He asked. Lutz shook his head "No, shes going to grow up and become a scary big dog " he claimed. Italy rolled his eyes and continued to pet the puppy, he wanted it. Fuck he was going to buy it. 

He then got an idea "Lutz, what would her you to hold this puppy, anything that I can get or do" he offered, well, anything outside of certain bedroom things. 

Lutz was abit stunned and taken off guard by the question "Well uh" he thought long and hard. If he had any shit it would be now. "A date" he whispered. Italy quirked an eyebrow "Sorry I didn't hear you?" He asked and picked up the little puppy "You're name will he Charlotte and I will love you forever and ever" he beamed. 

Lutz cleared his throat "I will hold the puppy, on the condition that at six tonight" he glanced down nervously. "You will go on a date with me" he looked up at Italy who had a confused expression "What?" He asked. Lutz blushed deeply "Will you. Italy, go in a date with me, Lutz" he looked him in the eyes. 

A grin found it's way to Italy's face "I had no idea you thought I was cute" he blushed slightly. Litz almost laughed "Your handsome as heck! Is that a yes?" He asked, fingers crossed. Italy smiled "I don't see why not". Lutz stood up "Yes! Now lets get out-" he was stopped "No no no, we had a deal, sit". 

Italy handed over the chubby puppy, Lutz shook abit having her in his arms but he slowly began to oet her "This, isnt to bad" he commented. "Not to bad at all".

The two ended up having a wonderful date, they took Charlotte for a walk through the (Romano was not very happy about the dog but she didn't try to eat Seborgas cat so it was alright). They even planned another one for next weekend. And so started the blossom of a new relationship.


End file.
